leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Timeline is a display of a list of events in chronological order within the League of Legends universe. It primarily focuses around the events of Runeterra. The timeline is split into Prehistory (Origins and Formation) and History (Ancient, Middle Ages, and Modern). 'Prehistory' These timelines encompass history predating the formation of Runeterra, as well as timelines after its formation until the emergence of Humans and human writing. Origins Events from the origins of the universe to the Creation of Runeterra. * Nothingness came to be. * Nagakabouros came to be. * The Multiverse came to be. * The Void and the main League of Legends universe comes to be ** The Watchers came to be * Timeless eons pass until the first breath of creation * came to be. * and came to be, alongside many other cosmic entities. * The Watchers develop sentience in response to life in another universe, and formulate the goal of ending it. * formed the first Stars. * Creation of the first Celestial beings. ** came to be. * Founding of the stellar Empire of Targon. * created Runeterran Solar System. * Runeterra formed by the World Runes. Formation Events from the Creation of Runeterra to the emergence of Humans and human writing. * Birth of Magic on Runeterra. * Creation of Elemental Runes. * Formation of the continents of Valoran and Ionia. * Formation of the Blessed Isles. * Surface of Runeterra becomes stable enough to support first primitive life. * Creation of the first spirits and demons on Runeterra. ** came to be. ** came to be. ** came to be. * Emergence of the first plant life. * Emergence of the first animal life. * Creation of Terrestrial Dragons. * Creation of Yordles. ** arrived on Runeterra. * Creation of the first Runeterran Civilizations beneath the Oceans and Seas such as the Guardian's Sea. * Age of Firstborn and Date of the Darkin War ** Firstborn came to be. *** born. ** born. ** born. ** Seal Sister born. * According to myth terra-forms the land that will eventually be called the Freljord. * Origins of Snow. ** constructs his home and calls it "Horn Hall". ** , annoyed by Ornn for felling her favorite perching trees to build his home, decides to teach him a lesson. In an attempt to tickle Ornn's nose with her feathers, she caused Ornn to sneeze a gout of flame that set fire to his bedsheets, eventually spreading to the floor. panicking, flapped her wings to fly away, but this only stoked the fire hotter with the dry Freljord air. Soon, all of Horn Hall was alight. The fire raged for days, darkening the skies with ash while slept through the whole thing. He awoke atop a pile of ashes in a very bad mood. But he did not know what had done. And to this day, she has never told him the truth. ** sought out to construct his second home, with non-flammable material. He fashioned himself a spade, a lever, and a fork. With these tools, he could dig for ore, move mighty pillars, and eat the delicious spiced cherries he so enjoyed. ** hammered and shaped chunks of ore until a black mountain stood. Inside was a great forge that channeled the primordial molten flame from deep within the earth. He was pleased with his new home dubbed "Hearth-Home". ** Due to his home being too hot for even to endure, he dug a trench from the sea, straight to the mountain. The Seal Sister allowed cold waters to rush through the trench and cool the Hearth-Home. Great plumes of steam rose up. It took three days for the mountain to cool enough for . In that time, the ocean that fed the river dipped several inches. ** So much steam had risen from the waters that the perpetual blue sky was mottled with darkening gray clouds. As these new puffy forms gathered and cooled, they grew heavier and heavier until they burst with snow. ** It snowed for a hundred years, being the primary reason why the land later called the Freljord is covered in snow to this day. * Creation of modern Humans. * Creation of the first human settlements across Runeterra. * Some yordle start to live openly among the hardy tribes of the northlands in what would later be known as Freljord. ** arrived on Runeterra. * Freljord weather changes. The sky became darker, and the winds colder. The mortal tribes who had once foraged together started battling each other for scarce resources. History These timelines of Runeterran history detail recorded events since the creation of human writing (which marks the beginning of history) to the most recent events in history. Ancient History Events from the creation of human writing to the fall of Shurima. * Founding of Mount Targon. ** tricked into Targonian servitude. * Great Void War. ** Destruction of the Civilization beneath the Guardian's Sea. goes into a catatonic state due to his fading Yordle magic, hibernating for millennia. ** End of the Great Void War. * Founding of Ancient . ** Fleeing humans from the Great Void War take refuge in the continent of Ionia, sharing the land with the Vastayashai'rei, eventually reproducing with them. ** Creation of the Vastaya. * Founding of the . * born. * The Three Sisters, Avarosa, Serylda, and were born. * Serylda attempted to command the heavens above them, but lost her voice to . * Avarosa faced the twisting dark beneath the world, and was deafened by its emptiness, waiting to consume all creation. * stood against the wild magic of the mortal world itself. For this defiance, of a raked across her eyes, blinding her. * Avarosa, Serylda, and Lissandra unite together. * The Watchers start influencing Freljordian society. Originating from the Void, they set about transforming the native human population into the Iceborn, who are exceptionally long lived and have incredible magical powers. The iceborn are tasked with creating an empire for the watchers. ** Three human sisters, , Serylda and Avarosa become the first iceborn during this time. * Events of Green Father. ** Before the Three Sisters and the Frozen Watchers can take over everything with their Iceborn horde, Ivern sets out to search for a means to stop them, travelling to the fabled land of Ionia, which is said to be filled with magic. Here he and his fellow warriors are escorted by the natives to Omikayalan, where the God-Willow is found. The Vastaya of the land slaughter Ivern's followers but Ivern strikes at the tree, killing it but being himself transformed into the next God-Willow. ** The Death of the God-Willow and the Birth of the . * The Watchers enslave the Freljord. ** Two of the three sisters ask for aid from Ornn to help them fight against the Watchers. * Humans and battled each other, which caused the ground to shake and split apart. ** The Watchers arrive in the Freljord from the newly opened abyss. ** tries to fight the Watchers, but gets encased in true ice from an unknown source. Gnar remains in ice for millennia. * Iceborn Rebelion against the Watchers. ** The three sisters request to construct a massive bridge above the ravine. , using a hammer constructed from a meteor gifted by the three sisters, built the bridge on his own. The bridge was named “The Howling Abyss” (as the event was always remembered as when they threw the watchers “howling in to the abyss”). However, without permission the walked the length of the bridge, reciting strange incantations across the entire span. This turned the bridge into a crossbar that sealed the beasts below within the abyss, ultimately structurally weakening the bridge. The Three Sisters vowed never to speak of Ornn again. ** , meanwhile, realized he did not like people asking him favors, and threw his spade as far to the west as he could. Where it landed, no one knows, and its fate is lost to darkness. *** Then he turned east and threw his favorite eating fork as far as he could. It landed in the Great Sea. Later, a mer-king found a powerful trident at the sea-bottom, and still uses it to rule his kingdom. ** Avarosa and Serylda led a rebellion to overthrow the Watchers, which culminates in a battle on Ornn's bridge. The battle ended with the death of Avarosa and Serylda and the Iceborn throwing the The Frozen Watchers into the ravine, sealing them away. *** Death of Avarosa. *** Death of Serylda. *** Watchers are imprisoned in ice between The Void and physical realm. ** sets about removing history of the frozen watchers from the world as a whole, and is mostly successful in doing so. She secretly remains in power over the Frostguard until the present day. * The settlement of the Hearthblood was founded by a group of humans that wanted to dedicate their lives to crafting various weapons, tools, and objects. Their settlement was built under the mountain where Hearth-Home was located. * Destruction of the Hearthblood. ** demands that workers create weapons of war for him. When Ornn refuses this request Volibear takes a piece of armor from the walls of Ornn’s forge. This enrages Ornn, and the two battle each other for six days. The battle ends with the destruction of the Hearthbloods and their homes. * The Watchers that weren't imprisoned craft the first voidborn prototypes within the material universe. ** came to be. * Foundation of Nerimazeth, the original Shuriman capital. * Events of Twin Dawns. ** Constructon of the Sun Disc prototype. *** Using the knowledge given by the Targonians, Shurimans built in the land outside Nerimazeth the first iteration of what is now known as the Sun Disc. It failed for unknown reasons. ** visits Runeterra again. ** Void Rifts open up near Mount Targon. ** Massive Void Rift sealed by Aurelion Sol. A "Will" mocks him from beyond the rift. ** One of stars is destroyed due to killing a on the field when he sealed the Void Rifts. At that point Aurelion Sol sensed that Targon feared his power. * Around 6000 Years AgoAge of Shurima ** Founding of the Empire of Shurima. * Founding of the Kingdom of Icathia. * arrives on Runeterra. * Construction of the Sun Disk. ** After the fail in Nerimazeth, the Shurimans built a bigger Sun Disc in the Shuriman capital. After its construction, the Oasis of the Dawn appeared inside the structure. Its life giving water poured into the surrounding area, giving life to the desert. Later on the Oasis would form the Mother of Life river system. ** Creation of the first Ascended. * Shurima finds the Chalicar, a weapon brought from beyond the mountain and raised aloft at Shurima's birth. * First records of . He remains a part of Shuriman culture for eons. * At some point the Shuriman port city of Oshra Va’Zaun is born, years later it will be known as Zaun * Setaka becomes Ascended. * born. * becomes Ascended. * born. * born. * and become Ascended. * becomes Ascended. * Icathia is subjugated by a Shuriman Empress, toppling its last Mage King, Axamuk. Renekton claims the weapon of an Icathian Warrior King as his own after destroying his army. * Around 3500 Years Ago. ** born in Icathia. ** born in unknown location, went to live in Ichatia. ** Fall of Icathia. *** Shurima and Icathia get into a major conflict due to Icathia's drive for independence. *** home gets attacked but he stays and defends his post. *** becomes Ascended. *** Events of Where Icathia Once Stood. **** Shuriman Ascended, led by Setaka, charged against Icathia in the hundreds. Setaka died near the end of the battle. *** Second Void War **** Wanting to revert the corruption and fall of his homeland, tries to use time magic but is ultimately locked in a temporal singularity. **** Shabaka and Shabake, Raven Ascendeds, help seal the Great Rift at Icathia. **** End of the Second Void War. ** The Sai Kahleek region becomes a place of Void infestation, ruled by of the Xer’Sai. ** The surviving Ascended that fought in the Second Void War entitled themselves "Sunborn". It is unclear if all the remaining Ascended, assuming there were Ascended that didn't participate after the events of Where Icathia Once Stood, accepted this title. *Siege of Nashramae. ** Shurima lays siege to the city of Nashramae, with and at the helm. almost burns the entire city to the ground, but stops him. * rediscovers the Tomb of the Emperors. * Around 3000 Years Ago. ** Fall of Shurima. *** born. *** born. *** Xerath saves the life of Azir from an assault that claimed all of his brothers, Azir promises that one day, Xerath and all of the slaves of Shurima will be free once he becomes emperor. *** In an attempt to ensure Azir's future as the ruler, Xerath causes all of his brothers to be stillborn, however the Queen manages to bore a son, so Xerath feels obligated to kill her. Azir's father (the emperor) was present when it happened, ans so Xerath killed him as well. *** is crowned Emperor, his first act was the prosecution of the killers of his mother and father, whom Xerath ensured were mages from another land. In secret to everyone, Azir begins his plan to free all the slaves. *** The infamous is used to slain a thousand deceivers in the latter days of the empire. *** Events of Unbound. **** As his last act as a human, frees all the slaves of Shurima. By this point, plans are irreversible. *** Events of Fall of the Empire. **** Due to the machinations of and attempted Ascension, Shurima’s empire collapses. The capital is blasted beneath the sands with all of its inhabitants being obliterated. **** , now an Ascended, is locked in the Tomb of the Emperors with , where he then works on corrupting Renekton and driving him to madness. Nasus goes into self imposed exile at this time. The spirit of eternal fire, who had been imprisoned by Shurima, was set free and his fate after this remains unknown. *** The Sun Disc, with no power left, is buried beneath the sands and all knowledge of how to perform Ascension is lost with it. *** The people of Shurima scattered, living in nomadic tribes or around deltas and oases from this point onwards. Middle Ages Events from the Fall of Shurima to the Founding of Zaun. * Age of Shurimas Fall and Darkin War ** Destruction of Nerimazeth at the hands of the Ascended as a form of revenge against who lead Shurima to its downfall. * The God-warriors control Runeterra for centuries of uneasy alliance. * The War of the Sunborn / Great Darkin War. ** Without any to defend, or the existential threat of the Void to test them, and the Sunborn began to clash with one another. ** Numerous Sunborn corrupted each other and become the first Darkin. ** Darkin master many forbidden forms of primal magic, crafting their own flesh and armor with equal ease until they were completely unrecognizable as the noble warriors they had once been. ** kills fellow Ascended Moneerah for delving the charred ruins of Nashramae’s great library. ** leads Ascended Ta’anari to Nasus, who gives the panther Ascended the location of the of Setaka, with which Ta’anari hopes to stop the civil war and unite the other Ascended Darkin. ** Events of Twilight of the Gods. *** Ta'anari calls for a gathering of the Ascended. Enakai (Tiger), Syphax (Chameleon), Zigantus (Bull), Xuuyan (Turtle), Shabaka and Shabak (Raven twins), Valeeva (Unknown), Cebotaru (Wolf), and Naganeka (Snake) come to this gathering. *** Ta’anari proposes that the next wielder of the would be Sivunas Alahair, the Bringer of Rains, one of remaining descendants. *** Xuuyan disagrees and tries to take the by force. Ta’anari is forced to slay him using . The usage of such magic break the fetters that bound the immortal breath of the gods to Ta'anari's human flesh. *** The other Darkin disagree with uniting to stop the war against the other Ascended and Darkin. Ta’anari, with the aid of , used to heavily funnel his vitality rather than being drawn mad, and release an empowered form of to reverse the Ascension of the Darkin. *** Shabaka and Shabake were vaporized instantly by the Moonfall, with Syphax, Zigantus and Enakai dying to the moonfall a few moments later. *** Ta'anari's ascension was reverted and he was human once again. later removes his heart, killing him. *** Naganeka, Valeeva and Cebotaru managed to escape still as Ascended. Whether they are still alive or were eventually sealed, is unknown to this day. *** Ta'anari's three warrior former-queens (Teushpa, Sulpae and Idri-Mi) are the ones tasked with commanding their weaponsmiths to seal away the Darkin into weapons under tutelage. ** , the Aspect of Twilight of the time gives Runeterrans the knowledge to seal away the Darkin. ** Newly reborn Aspect of War united many in fighting back against the Darkin. ** is defeated and sealed away within his magical sword. ** is defeated and sealed away within his magical scythe. ** Around 1400 Years AgoEnd of Darkin War *** is defeated and sealed away within his magical bow by vastayan moon-stalkers and human mages in service of a golden-armored warrior queen. *** Golden-armored Warrior Queen uses Varus's bow in the final battle of the war. *** End of The Great Darkin War. ** Golden-armored Warrior Queen commanded her followers to bury her alive in a well of a mountain temple overlooking the village of Pallas. * Founding of Modern Ionia. * Order of The Black Rose was formed. * became the matron of The Black Rose. * Conquest. ** begins his crusade. The seat of his power is the Immortal Bastion. He either was already a lich or became one during his war. He is resurrected by his necromancers each time he is defeated. ** betrays and severs his ties to the Immortal Bastion, rendering him weaker than before. ** The Immortal Bastion is successfully attacked and conquered by Noxii tribes and skull is hidden on the Blessed Isles. Without it, his necromancers couldn't revive him and his defeat was seemingly final. * Around 1000 Years Ago ** born on Mount Targon. ** becomes the Aspect of Twilight some time during her pre-teen years. * born. * born. * Orlon born. * Human nations begin to clamour around a new discovery: World Runes. Political tension follows as nations are unwilling to trust one another for fear of being unwittingly destroyed by these Runes. * Rune Wars. ** Tension reaches its boiling point and magical warfare erupts. Entire nations are decimated and the world is brought to its knees from the sheer amount of magic being used. At this point Ryze works with his master to try and claim the Runes and put them in hiding, while the world continues be imperilled. ** confronts his master, Tyrus, in Icathia who tried to use two World Runes to power himself. Ryze defeats him but willingly magically alters himself with his masters Runes to continue his journey of protecting Runeterra. ** is created by mages attempting to manipulate the spirit realm. ** The Brackern sense the magical conflict and choose to hibernate underground; opting to wait out the conflict with the hope that humanity will destroy itself and they can then live in peace again. ** End of the Rune Wars. * took her lustful form. * arrived on Runeterra. * Founding of the Empire of Noxus, centered on the derelict Immortal Bastion. * Refugees of the Rune Wars find a land with magic nullifying Petricite. * arrived on Runeterra. * Founding of the Kingdom of Demacia. * Founding of the Bilgewater. * surfaces above the Guardian's Sea for the very first time. Lived around Bilgewater since then. * Events of the Ruination. ** There was an empire conquering many lands. Its king had many enemies and during an assassination attempt on the king, only the speed of general 's sword arm could avert disaster. Howver, in saving the king, Kalista caused the assassin to slice the king's wife with his poisoned blade, dooming her to certain death. The king dispatched Kalista to quest for a cure, with replacing her role in her absence. ** On her journey, set sail for the Blessed Isles. The island's inhabitants accepted Kalista's request and asked her to bring the queen to the island, where they would cleanse her. ** While was away, the king descended into madness, locking himself in a tower with the queen's corpse upon her death. Hecarim led the Iron Order. The kingdom was in darkness when returned from her quest. She found the cure for the queen, but it was too late to save her. ** The king asked for what she had found. Upon seeing the king's mental state, refused to reveal what she discovered and was named a traitor. ** Eventually, at Hecarim's behest, she revealed what she had discovered. ** The king sailed for the Blessed Isle and asked the island's guardians to resurrect the queen. The guardians refused and the king flew into a rage. ** Ruination of the Blessed Isles and the formation of the Shadow Isles. * skull was freed by the Ruination, which attracted his liches that resurrected him with his complete remains. He becomes a ruler of the Shadow Isles, rivaled only by the Ruined King himself. * Events of From the Ashes. ** takes on as his apprentice during one of his trips in the Freljord. * Kegan Rodhe becomes . *Start of the Demacian-Noxian War. * Death of Orlon. * Durand born. * was constructed. * Death of Jarvan I Lightshield. * Death of . * Demacian-Freljordian War. * Kinkou Order seals away the forbidden shadow techniques. * Events leading to the Birth of Progress Day. ** Zaun finalizes its plans to destroy a portion of the isthmus connecting Valoran and the Southern Continent, allowing for safe sea passage between eastern and western Valoran. The plan involved using thousand of chemtech bombs to crack open an area of the land such that a cavern could be created, but the results were catastrophic, as in what seemed to be an accident the bombs triggered a series of earthquakes that completely destroyed the isthmus and sank large districts of Zaun and thousands of its citizens, while also leaking poisonous gas in to the city's surviving areas. ** , empowered by the prayers of Zaun's people, arrived and blew away the gas, saving many lives and being eternally remembered by Zaun's denizens, converting her from a goddess of faith for sailors to a guardian deity for Zaun. She has yet to leave Zaun following this event. ** Eventually Zaun was rebuilt. In order to regulate the oceanic passage they were built over, the Sun Gates were constructed, forcing all transport through the waters to be regulated by Zaun. This brought immense wealth to the city and likely led to Piltover's construction and elevation from Zaun, as the merchant clans were in control of most of the money coming through this trade route. ** Construction of the Sun Gates led to great changes in eastern Valoran and the eastern seas, as Noxus was from this point on able to more easily pool together resources from across its empire without needing land travel, and Bilgewater's pirates found the seas brimming with trade ships waiting to be plundered, feeding into the criminal underbelly of the city. * Founding of the city of Piltover. Modern History Events after the founding of Piltover to the present day. * Discovery of the First Hex Crystals. ** In an effort to find suitable fuel sources for hextech, the Ferros Clan, led by Elicia Ferros, went on an expedition to Shurima. There they found the slumbering Brackern and attacked them, ripping their lifestones out of the creatures' bodies. awakes and lashes out, killing several people. Elicia is injured and the Clan is forced to retreat. Several weeks later Skarner began his quest to recover the stolen lifestones, and succeeded in retrieving one. Many were brought to Piltover and used to fuel hextech, becoming known as the first "Hex Crystals". The ultimate fate of these crystals remains unknown. ** This attack on the Brackern seemingly led others to also hunt the Brackern, but to what extent remains unknown. In the modern era, rings made from "sing-stone" are traded by the Shurimans of Uzeris. 80-51 Years Ago * 80 Years Ago ** born in Piltover. * Stevan Ferros born in Piltover. * becomes Clan Ferros' Principal Intelligencer. * 55 Years Ago ** Death of Rhodri Ferros. ** Death of Gemma Ferros. * 54 Years Ago ** Events of The Weakest Heart. *** Stevan Ferros personally oversaw the induction of Hakim Naderi as the lead artificer for the Ferros family, a promising young crystallographer from the Shuriman coastal city of Bel'zhun. *** with the help of Hakim augments her body, installing a Hextech Heart that slowed down her aging while changing her personality to be more cold and calculating. *** and Hakim part ways. 50-41 Years Ago * 49 Years Ago - The Shroud. The first known furthest extents of any known Harrowing. * born. * born in Bilgewater. * born on Buhru. * Jarvan III Lightshield born in Demacian Capital. * born in the Sai deserts of Shurima. * born in Amakra. * born. * born. * born. 40-18 Years Ago * 37 Years Ago ** The Maelstrom. The frigate Light-Bringer’s Bane is swallowed by the sea while sailing to outrun the Black Mist. * born in Bilgewater. * born on the Serpentine River. * born in Bilgewater. * born in Basilich. * born in Basilich. * 33 Years Ago ** The Flower of Ionia. An Ionian fleet of unknown size lost to the Harrowing. * 32 Years Ago ** The Battle of Port Mourn of Bilgewater. The revenant Mordekaiser leads the Harrowing on a night of slaughter, and Port Mourn falls to darkness. * killed parents in a raid, orphaning her. * born in Demacian Capital. * born. * born in High Silvemere. * born. * born in Zaun. * born in Piltover. * born in Piltover. * born in Noxus Prime. * born in Noxus Prime. * born. * born in Noxus Prime. Later adopted and named Talon Du Couteau. * and Caleb were born as twins in Uwendale. * born in the Ionian Northern Highlands. * born in Pallas. * born in Navori. * Kusho, and track down a serial killer known as . Kusho has him incarcerated. From this point on all three men would be mentally scarred from having seen murders. is from this point on imprisoned in the Tuula Prison. * 24 Years Ago ** born in Navori. * 22 Years Ago ** The Death of the Conqueror. The mighty galleon Conqueror is lost to the depths, along with 30 battleships. ** , , and Quiletta Varn's home of Basilich is annexed by Noxus. All three of them join the Noxian army. * born in Zaun. * born in Zaun. * 20 Years Ago ** born in the Sai deserts of Shurima. * born in a tribe near Icathia. * born in Piltover. * born in High Silvermere. * born in Piltover. * Zvanna born. * 19 Years Ago ** born in the Kinkou Monastery of Ionia. * born. 17 Years Ago * born in Zaun. 15-8 Years Ago * reincarnates within 12-year-old . * Start of the Noxian-Ionian War. * Events of Heartlight. ** Battle of Pallas. *** Noxus attacks the town of Pallas primarily due to its Temple's secrets. *** Valmar and Kai fight to repel the invaders, Kai is mortally wounded. *** Valmar shoves Kai and himself into the pit of Pallas, subsiquently awakening the Darkin within. *** Events of Retribution. **** Darkin of Retribution, known as , fuses with Valmar and Kai and is freed from his prison. **** attacks and kills most of the initial Noxian invading party before setting off from Ionia. * Battle of Bard Mountain. ** Noxians attack the Bards; a society of Ionians living on a trio of mountains. At some point in the past they made a deal with the celestial being they called “ ” to safeguard a celestial egg of sorts and three altars in exchange for some magical benefit. ** The Noxian attack forces an elder of the village to use the egg’s power, sundering the mountain. This immediately alerts , who swoops in and transports the egg and altars to a location beyond Runeterra. ** This is the the most recent known time Bard has intervened in Runeterran activities. * joins the Noxian-Ionian War effort. * is brought to Ionia and engages in horrific war crimes against the Ionian people. * , having struggled with his teachings after the investigation, looks to any means to surpass , and finds the forbidden shadow techniques. He is banished from the Order. * Kusho's refusal to help the war effort ends Zed's allegiance. While not directly opposed to them, he begins to view the Kinkou as rivals. * Zed gathers followers that are related to the Navori Brotherhood. * became a Stoneweaver. * 12 Years Ago ** obtains her first blade from her father for her birthday. * takes up command of Ionia's defending forces and becomes a master of the Blade Dance. * engages the Noxians and does a great job at keeping them down. * 10 Years Ago ** Some Vastayan tribes looking for a better deal and ally with Noxus, others remain to fight for Ionia. At this time and his followers are openly hostile against non-humans. ** heads to aid Ionia in Navori. ** Battle of the Placidium of Navori, revolutionary forces win a striking victory against the Noxian invading army. ** loses his arm to and is discharged from the Ionian front. ** A Vastayan known as Kalan allies with and is later given the island of Fae'lor to govern for Noxus. ** reanimates a Void rift, causing an earthquake that swallows her entire village beneath the Sai desert. ** witnesses War atrocities and travels to Kinkou Monastery to ask for assistance. ** Zed returns to the Kinkou Monastery for the last remaining knowledge of Shadow techniques. Despite Master Kusho trying to stop his former student, he is ultimately killed by Zed. Some students ally with Zed while others flee. ** Death of Master Kusho. ** Death of Tahno Jhomen Tethi. ** forms the Shadow Order. ** flees into the eastern mountains along with Mayym, , , and a handful of other acolytes. ** becomes to new Eye of Twilight, and then sets out to rebuild the Kinkou under the Order's three ancient fundamental philosophies. * 9 Years Ago ** The Shadow Falls. The Black Mist overcomes the defenses of the Southern Beacon of Bilgewater, and it sinks beneath the sea. Its guiding light is now lost to Bilgewater. ** Noxian warband’s leader, Emystan, deployes Singed to attack the Ionian region of Navori. Singed injures or kills both Ionian and Noxian soldiers. and Quilleta are sent from the Ionian front, returns to the Noxian Freljord front. ** The way of Wuju is almost destroyed as village is decimated by Noxian forces and Zaunite mercenaries. ** is shocked by the atrocities committed by her countrymen and leaves the Noxian army to live as an exile in Ionia. ** tries to enter the Noxian-Ionian conflict, but is then framed for the murder of an Ionian Elder, which lands him in prison. He later escapes after finding out he is being convicted for murder and not for his going AWOL. * Gregori and Amoline Hastur left Noxus Prime to live in isolation somewhere north of the Ironspike Mountains. * born in Notai Tribe. * Events of Shurima's Ascension. ** and 's expedition to Shurima. ** betrays , opening the Tomb of the Emperors with . ** and are freed from the Tomb of the Emperors. ** is resurrected. ** becomes Ascended. ** Shuriman capital rises from the sands. ** Events of Arisen. *** learns of treachery and vows to punish him for his actions. ** preaches to the nomadic Shurimans about a newly rebuilt empire. ** terraforms the land around the capital. Restores the long dried up waterways, sending water through Shurima into the capital and, presumably, the Oasis. ** Events of Water. *** , unsure about what to do, leaves the capital and tries to put this ancient stuff behind her, to little effect. ** starts gathering people to serve under him and begins to build a power base in the long forgotten city of Nerimazeth. He also has the emperor’s lineage on his hit list. ** sets out to kill his brother . ** Events of Ouroboros. *** receives word about building a new empire from Nerimazeth, and prepares himself to confront the magus and also to find the emperor’s lineage before does. ** , transformed by the poison of the Tomb of the Emperor’s guardian, looks to explore and utilise her new found powers to their fullest. She presumably returns to Noxus not long after these events. * At some point the Kinkou Order and Shadow Order broker an uneasy accord to fight against Noxus instead of each other. * Noxian forces landed at the mouth of the Epool River. He slaughtered many Ionians and Vastaya before he was caught by Zed. He later joined the Order of Shadows. 7 Years Ago * The Order of Shadows works to repel Noxus, doing unspeakable things to get the job done. * obtains demon magic. * With the help of Draven, manages to become Grand General of Noxus following Boram Darkwill’s demise. * returns from the Freljordian campaign demanding compensation after narrowly surviving assassination attempts, ambushes, and even captures by the Winter’s Claw. * Trifarix of Noxus was formed, with Swain representing Vision, Darius representing Might, and an unknown figure representing Guile. * Battle of Dalu Bay, revolutionary forces win a striking victory against the Noxian invading army, defeating Admiral Duqal and ending the Invasion and the War. * End of the Noxian-Ionian War. * Some Ionian territories remain in Noxian control. Noxian-Ionian skirmishes around these territories continue to the present day. * starts consolidating power. He continues hostility with Noxus, and increases hostility against many Vastayan tribes. * born in Noxus near the Ironspike Mountains. ** mother Amoline dies, leaving to . * arrives in Ionia. * Events of The Bird and the Branch. ** starts teaching the Wind technique. ** Word of return and Shurima’s revival reach Ionian shores, and ears. Choosing family over teachings, she opts to return to Shurima to ensure her tribe’s safety. ** Over the course of weeks or months finds passage to the Freljord, which she then crosses to take a ship around the west side of Valoran, winding up in the port town of Bel’Zhun, which itself is north of the Sai in Shurima. From there she skirted the Sai, going from town to town to eventually start heading inland. ** set off to his home village to confront his past, after many years of wandering Ionia. 6 Years Ago * Events of Confessions of a Broken Blade. ** As the trial concludes, must finally face the horrors of her past. ** stands trial for the murder of master. ** In the wake of the war between Noxus and Ionia, is accused of a heinous crime. After the reveal of the truth, her sentence is lowered to community service. * Events of Bloodline. ** finds a wounded Sivir outside of the city of Vakaura and tends to her wounds. and , both drawn by blood, venture to Vekaura to find her. ** meets and , they exchange words and Nasus gives the two an amulet to hide them from so they can escape. He then engages in battle with , losing but living. Thanks to efforts Nasus is able to get himself up and away with ease, and some of Vakaura’s population survive despite the city’s devastation. * Events of The Echoes in the Stone. ** eventually splits up with and reaches the capital city; Shurima. There she hears the echoes of the people who died at Shurima’s fall in the stone, and ventures deep into the bowels of the city to find her family. * Events of Dark Kin. ** arrives in Shurima where he senses another Darkin presence in a Shuriman tomb. 5 Years Ago * formally entered her Kinkou training, determined to succeed her mother as the new Fist of Shadow. 4 Years Ago * The Wild Hunt. marshals a spectral host and lays waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * The Battle of the Serpent. A Blue Flame leviathan is goaded to the surface by a serpent caller to face the Harrowing. The Black Mist is dispersed before it reaches Bilgewater, but the giant from the depths is slain in the process. * Events of The Blade of Millenia. ** obtains the Darkin Scythe known as . * Events of Golden Excellence. ** is released from his prison and is currently on an assassination mission in Zaun for the Ionian government. ** (accompanied temporarily with ) and team up to track down and finish him. * disapproves of the Kinkou Order's rules and regulations and sets off to fight as a Rogue Ronin Assassin. and her have parted on neutral terms for the time being. 1 Year Ago * The Battle of Knife Straits. ** An enormous Harrowing swells over Bilgewater, forcing Miss Fortune and Gangplank to fight together to keep it at bay. ** appears and stands alone against the Harrowing, splitting its forces almost singlehandedly. Some go west and some go north, with a portion of the Mist being forced to contend with Nautilus. ** The north force arrives at Smuggler’s Cove and decimates it, leaving no survivors. ** The west force meets the combined armadas of and , and is thwarted. Bilgewater survives. * Events of Annie: Origins. ** unlocks her powers. ** Annie and Daisy play in the woods. She is unable to save Daisy after she slips in a river. *** Death of Daisy Hastur. ** Arriving home, Annie is confined in her room. Engulfed in sadness, Annie doesn't realize her mental state caused a fire, burning down the entire house. Gregori dies saving Annie. *** Death of Gregori Hastur. ** Leanna blames Annie for everything and attempts to rip apart Tibbers. Annie's inner rage manifests outwards and transforms Tibbers. *** awakened. *** Death of Leanna Hastur. * Events of Burning Tides. ** concocts and puts into action a plan to get rid of once and for all. She commissions to steal a magical dagger from and then tips off , who’s still on the hunt for him. The two confront one another and this leaves vulnerable. ** attack on leaves him nearly dead and with the population having not seen him survive Bilgewater descends into chaos as the man who kept all of the gangs in check isn’t around anymore. ** and reconcile about what happened ten years prior, and resolve to leave Bilgewater behind and start their partnership up anew. Their sights are set on Piltover, both to perform a great heist and to get Graves a new gun. * obtains his second gun, New Destiny. * Events of The Burden. ** is rescued by servants of the Buhru chiefs, and he meets Illaoi for the first time in a long time. He begs for her support and that of Buhru, and sees he needs to be tested. He overcomes the test and pledges the support of Buhru’s chiefs to Gangplank as he works to reclaim his title of Reaver King. ** has acquired a prosthetic arm for himself. * Events of Shadow and Fortune. ** A Harrowing sweeps over Bilgewater with and leading the way. , and are brought together by circumstance and fight the Harrowing in their own ways. Illaoi manages to perform a ritual to invoke Nagakabouros, which showers Bilgewater in the goddess’s light and repels the Harrowing, cleansing some of it and freeing many souls from its grip. ** confronted for the first time since Senna’s death. He learned Senna was imprisoned by Thresh, and has found new strength to both save her and destroy the Black Mist. ** had revelations about herself and has resolved to clean up Bilgewater of all crime. ** hopes to fix Bilgewater and has it in mind to work with both and to achieve this. ** failed to die and presumably went back to the Freljord. * Events of Fortune Smiles. ** eliminates several corrupt leaders in Bilgewater. * Events of Progress Day. ** sniffs out potential Noxian spies in Piltover, and manages to out one named Tamara, deporting her to Bel'Zhun with discretion. Another, Colette, manages to infiltrate Clan Medarda's ranks. Vi began the process of interrogating a prisoner in relation to the spies, though whether she discovered anything about the second spy is unknown. * and arrive and set-up shop in Piltover. * Events of Paint the Town. ** leaves Piltover to live in Zaun with . * Events of Blood of Noxus. ** Battle of Basilich. ** , , and Tamara lay siege on the city of Basilich. ** storms the walls, nearly dying in the process. ** and confront Quiletta Varn, but she is double-crossed by her second-in-command Invetia Varn. ** City of Basilich is retaken by Noxus. * Noxus obtains Piltover's Clan Medarda's trading map. * Events of For Demacia. ** and save the Demacian city of Fossbarrow from a threat. * Events of Into the Abyss. ** becomes the Tidecaller and ascends to the surfface world to track down the Aspect of the Moon. * Events of First Steps. ** learns that the Aspect of the Moon is traveling to Ionia and heads there as well. * Events of Meet Zoe. ** returns to herald change. * Events of The Principles of Strength. ** Delverhold strengthens its ties with Noxus. Alyssa Roshka Gloriana val-Lokan becomes its leader. * Events of Stains on a Name. ** A decade after the Battle of the Placidium, Ionia honors the who inspired a revolution. * Events of Then, Teeth. ** returns to Bilgewater as the Bloodharbor Ripper. * Events of Breach. ** Events of The Girl Who Came Back. *** decides to give up her life of self-isolation in the Sai desert's underground and live again on the surface. * Events of The Dreaming Pool. ** is freed from her prison inside Dael'eh Ahira, Fae'lor of Ionia. ** Death of Okin. ** Fae'lor ruined castle is lifted by into the sky and transported northwards to an unknown location. * returns to Runeterra. +50 Years * Events of The Wonder Above. ** An Ionian elder retells the story of to children from the Floating Villages. Category:Events